No Extent
by Autumn Sacrifice
Summary: Kyoo wants to love her to no extent... and he promises her that he will. Kyoru oneshot. Read and review!


**No Extent**

Summary: _Kyoo wants to love her to no extent... and he promises her that he will. Kyoru Oneshot._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

I stood motionlessly watching her, thinking that if I dared to step any closer, she'd disappear. She was really like an angel out there though, in a pure white dress, an innocent white bra that was showing through due to the rain that poured down upon her. Her twirling sent drops flying about her, her outstretched arms just taunting me to run out there and grab her hand, pull her into my arms, and just kiss her to no extent.

No extent.

I wish I knew what that felt like; to have no boundaries with her. Lately I've been thinking of that more often, hoping, wishing, praying that I could have just one day, _one day_ with her where I could hold her all I wanted to. I wanted to know the feel of her lips as I'd imagined them; warm and soft. I wanted to feel her warmth in a way that only _I_ could, in a way that she'd only allow _me_. I wanted her love.

But even if it weren't for the curse, I'd probably still never get that chance. But I had to find out. How, I didn't know, but the indecisiveness of it all was driving me insane.

I summoned up the courage to walk out into the pouring rain with her, remembering what she'd told me only a few minutes ago.

"_The rain is wonderful if you look at it in an optimistic way!"_

Silly girl. She knew that optimism wasn't part of my vocabulary. I still went along with it though, because only she could drag me out into the pouring rain. She still didn't notice me as she stopped, her back facing me. I heard her inhale, and did so with her, but I wasn't taking in the scent of the rain. It was her. Her scent was freshly Tooru. It was the only thing that I would love to have around me constantly.

I grabbed her hand and quickly turned her to face me, holding both of her hands in mine now, standing face to face with her, close enough to feel the warmth of her red cheeks. It wasn't going exactly how I planned, but I couldn't let go. Maybe my physical weakness wasn't helping, but I knew the cause of that was something different. "Why do you insist on making me think that rain is a good thing?" I slumped forward even more as I sighed, looking up at her now, through soaked bangs. "How can I love something that hurts me?"

Her eyes went wide as her hands shot for my shoulders, trying to hold me up. "Kyoo-kun! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to!" She helped me walk over to the porch, though I really didn't need much help, I just liked the feel of my body against hers. We sat next to each other and I saw her eyes brim with tears.

"Baka," I murmured, stroking her eyes with my thumbs in order to prevent the tears from coming. I smiled at her and she smiled back as I pulled my hands to her shoulders. "that's much better." She blushed again.

"I'm sorry, Kyoo-kun. I don't know what I was thinking... I just... wanted you to be happy." I laughed a bit at this, gaining a confused look from the girl.

"Tooru, you know what would make me really happy?" I asked, pulling strands of hair from her face.

"What is it Kyoo-kun? I promise I'll do anything! Anything!" If only she knew what that was implying. I smiled, checking for Yuki or Shigure, or, with my luck, some other random person like Ayame or Kagura. I leaned closer to her so that I could whisper into her left ear, holding her right cheek with my hand.

"It would make my happy if... if..." I felt her hand clasp onto mine as it was sandwiched between her cheek and palm.

"Anything... Kyoo-kun." Did she really know what she was implying?

"If you would just..." I sighed, feeling my emotions get in the way again. Could I really afford to let her any closer? I moved back, sitting straight as I stared at the sky, beginning to clear. I'd be happy if I could love her the way I wanted to. I'd be happy if I could just kiss her. I'd be happy with anything at this moment. I left it at that though, and she didn't respond.

I stood up, grabbing her hand in mine and silently walked into the forest. She offered no protest, and actually clung to my arm as the area apparently scared her. Finally, we reached my destination, and I held both of her hands as I sat on a boulder in the clearing, her sitting next to me.

After a few moments, I finally said "Tooru... you remember this place, right?" After all, I had guided her here in the first place, so I wouldn't blame her if she didn't recognize it.

She smiled softly and nodded. "Of course, how could I forget? This is that place where we... Sohma-kun and I convinced you to come home."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, that's not it." This caught her off guard and she looked around, confused.

"Yes it is! Look-" She pointed to the rock next to me where my claws had once dug into the boulder. "-it is."

I smiled and leaned in closer. "Yes, you're right about one thing, this is where I decided to return home. But you're wrong about the other; I didn't return because of Yuki." I paused, making sure she understood what I was saying. "I returned because of _you_. And the only reason I stay in that house is because of _you_. No one else... nothing else could make me stay."

Pink stained her cheeks as she gasped; her eyes wide. "Kyoo-kun... I-" I put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Remember what you said? _Together_. Tooru, you'll never know how much that meant to me. And not only because of my past, but also because of what's going on now... between us."

She smiled, moving closer to me and hugging my arm. She understood. "I think I do Kyoo-kun, because I do the same thing." She paused, looking to the sky. "Together... it doesn't seem like an important word until someone shows up in your life..." She looked at me, sitting straighter. "It's never that important until that word applies to you and another person. I've wanted to repeat it over and over since I said that, and sometimes when I wish on a star, the only thing I think of is _together_, and no other words. Just... together." I smiled down at her and held her chin between my fingers, stroking her cheek.

I smiled, remembering my comment earlier. "_How can I love something that hurts me?_" I asked rhetorically, not letting her think or reply. I kissed her right after saying that, letting her know that I never wanted to let her go. I restrained from pulling her closer though I wanted to. We broke apart and I pulled her head into my chest, sufficing as the best embrace we could have. I toke in her scent before talking again. "It hurts me to know that we can't be together," I explained, stroking her head, "but I love you none the less, and I always will." I tilted my head down so that I was level with her "And I promise that I'll find a way... one day, so I can hold you and love you to no extent. I promise." And with that, I kissed her again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if that seemed a bit OOC, but please review anyway. 


End file.
